I have issues
by Meggersmcgee
Summary: Tori has a problem she needs to work out. A problem she didn't know she had till her subconscious made her dream about it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own or make money from this...

This story has been rattling around in my head for years.. i need to get it out and move on sooooo here you go.

!

Tori knew it was wrong but she just couldn't stop herself she leaned forward and kissed his lips slowly. Her fingers tangled themselves in his wild black hair as his long fingers found the hymn to her jeans. One of his arms wrapped around her back fingers sliding up her spine to find her bra clasp, while the other hand nimbly undid her jeans. Tori gasped as his cool fingers slipped into her puppy print underwear and cupped her wet lips. She spread her legs and wound her arms around his neck. Smiling and nipping his lips she rub her breast (finally unbound) against his chest. As his fingers found her tight hole she pushed her bra and shirt up and over her head still leaving her arms in the sleeves so that she could redress in a moment's notice since they were in fact standing in the middle of Sikowitz classroom during lunch.

"Tori we don't have much time left." he moaned into her ear as he bit the sensitive tip. All she did was laugh and slowly rub her nipples against his T-shirt. Aggravated he warped his hand in her long brown hair and pulled hard to where her long neck was fully exposed to his tongue licking from collar bone to collar bone. At the same time he thrusted two fingers into Tori's tightness and flattened his palm to her clit.

"uhnn" Tori moaned, closing her eyes she was almost there, his fingers had aptly found her favorite bundle of nerves and they were applying the right amount of pressure. Smiling against her neck he slowed down and pulled his hand out of her now slick puppy underwear.

"Now be a good girl and get me out of my pants so I can fuck you before the bell rings and class begins" he let go of her hair so that her eyes could met his, as he licked her sweetness off his fingers. Tori shivered in need as she undid his pants and pulled out his hard member. It was warm and throbbing in her hands. Her stomach trembled as she wanted that warmth inside her. She licked her lips to give it a hello kiss, but he stopped her by pushing her slightly back and kissing her roughly on the lips.

" not enough time baby" he said like Elvis against her swollen lips as he pulled her pants and underwear down to her mid-thigh. He turned her around almost to fast as she almost fell on her face. They laughed as he caught her by the hips her hands over his he lined his penis up with her hot opening. Then his dry skin to her flooding hole made for just enough friction that it felt good and didn't hurt. And then they were off like the start of a race, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the empty classroom. Tori didn't last very long as she her trigger was already prepared, she closed her eyes as the sensation started in the back of her stomach and starburst its way through her body. She let out a low moan and dropped her head forward covering her face with her long brown hair. She brought one of her hands to her mouth licking her skinny fingers as the warmth spread through her.

"God babe you get so fucking tight when you come!" he groaned and fucked her faster, his breath hitched as he felt her hand reach back and grab his pumping ass. Tori arched her back up laying her head on his shoulder. He felt her fingers playing with his asshole he desperately clinched his checks to keep her from getting to the sensitive place.

"No Tori. Stop it!" He said sternly shaking his ass and rotating his hips anything to keep her from reaching her goal. It did no good one of her long fingers slipped inside him and he came undone. Cumming and swearing at the same time, he filled her up. Tori turned her head to the side and bit his neck. She flexed her inner muscles milking him and at his last thrust she popped one more time. This one was slightly smaller but still good none the less. She became liquid and fell to the floor like a noodle. Tori rolled to her back lazily with her arms above her head. Her pussy was still tingling and was now leaking on the floor but she really didn't give a fuck. She gazed up at the guy standing above her with a big smile on her face. He however was not happy; he was bent over with his hands on his knees like he had just run a mile. His shiney slightly limp friend hung between his legs.

"Damn it woman! Why do you push me? We had ten more minutes!" he yelled at her while adjusting himself back into his pants. He stood up straight, zipped himself up and stared down at Tori sternly. All she did was laugh and cup her breast, thrusting her hips at him. That alone was enough to get him hard again.

"Well then shut up an-" before Tori could finish he was on top of her, his knees on her jeans. His hands raised her hips and he was right back where he belonged. God only one guy could fill her so completely, hitting all the right places. It was hard to move her hips because her legs were trapped but it didn't matter he was in control and for now Tori was okay with that. He tilted her hips just so that it was going too fast. She could only whimper and shake her head no, no , no. And then he stopped.

"Ahh no!" she looked up at him pleading. All he did was smile and start slowly. In and out, in and out.

"You like the way I fuck you don't you." he said smirking down at her. In and out, in and out.

"Yes oh, Yes!" Tori cried urging him, it was good but the friction had to be faster if she want to come.

"Victoria Vega likes my penis, mmmm well I like her tight snatch, should I go faster Tori?" he said though his teeth. In and out in and out. Tori tried to tighten up on him to tease him into thrusting just a little bit faster. But he suddenly pulled all the way out.

"ohhhhh" Tori cried feeling the loss. He shook his finger at her.

"Now tell me what you want." he said sliding slowly back into her and picking up his slow pace again.

"Faster oh god fuck me faster!" she cried out. Her mind was turning to mush and he was coldly in control. Sensing that she was about to lose it, he pulled out laying her flat on the ground. Then he slid her pants to her knees and his down to so his zipper wouldn't scratch her. The pinning her arms above her head, he lowered his body into hers. His pelvic bone was right at her clit now and she had a matter of seconds but before he would move he wanted to her to say it.

"Say it Tori!" the need to move was overwhelming but he held them both still, one minute to the bell.

Tori lifted her lips and kissed him for all she was worth, burning hot she looked into his brown eyes.

"Make me come Robbie!" and with that Robbie thrust against her urgently. When in seconds they were cumming, his face was buried in her hair and Tori's whole body buzzed from the inside out. They both were trembling as they sat up suddenly the end of lunch bell chimed and chimed and chimed and chimed.

"wait? what's wrong-"

Tori sat up in the middle of her bed, her nightly and sheet both clung to her with sweat, her alarm was sounding across the room. She pulled herself out of the tangled mess that was her bedding and turned off her alarm. Looking at the bed she saw a wet spot and could feel how completely drenched she was. Today was a school day... How was she going to face … him?

"Shit"

!

I wanted to keep who the guy was as surprise. I like surprises and i think everyone should have a 'what the fuck moment' at least once in their life.

Hope you liked. New chapter should be next week.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or make money from this

'Its okay Tori, no one knows. Just breath act cool, be cool, breath' Tori Vega said to herself. Right now she was sitting in Sikowitz class. With her legs drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. It hadn't started out like this, until Robbie met her at the classroom door bombarding her with questions about her weekend and senior project. The ringing in her ears had started, too much at one time. He smelt really good not overwhelming like usual and he had gotten a haircut, but that's not what had set her off. He touched her, one hand placed upon her shoulder to see if she okay because obviously she was not listening she looked down to see his long fingers on her and she freaked! Images of Robbie sticking those same two fingers inside her bombarded Tori's fragile little mind.

"Back the fuck off Shapiro!" she yelled before she could stop herself Robbie and everyone around her took one step back. It was embarrassing her body started to react even before she could blink Tori found herself leaning in and her underwear becoming increasingly wet. That's why she shoved him away and that's why she was now hiding in the back of the class. 'I can get over this, it was just a dream. my subconscious is just messing with me. It had been a while since Tori had sex and she could understand being super horny and dreaming about random hook ups with people you know, but why Robbie?' Tori glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was okay if he didn't open his mouth and don't even get me started in the puppet. Tori knew that deep down she got off on dominating and sexually embarrassing men. It was something her previous boyfriends had a problem with. It would be best just to get it done and forget about it. The only problem with Robbie was getting him to forget about it. The guy wouldn't let anything thing go.

"What time would be good for you Tori?" Robbie asked in quite voice like he was afraid that Tori would slap him. 'Only if your bad baby' Tori smirked before she had realized it class was over and all her friends were waiting for her to answer the question.

"Sorry guys I'm not really with it this morning what was the question?" Tori said innocently. She really was a good actor her friends had no idea.

"The party tonight at jade's. What time are you going to be there?" André asked leading the group into the hall. 'Oh yeah party' Tori smiled at André.

"Around nine, as soon as I can ditch Trina." Tori answered laughing. Tori's sister was fuck head, but she was like a blood hound when it came to parties.

"Remember if she follows you I will have to cut a bitch and her sister" Jade replied before walking off to talk to Beck. Beck and Jade thought they were secretly fucking but the entire group knew even Cat. Tori watched Robbie from the corner of her eye, he had gotten so tall. Even in her boots she barely reached his nose. One of his hands came up to scratch his ear and Tori found herself staring at his long deft fingers, her hands where itching to reach out and grab his shirt, to put those hands to work. 'I can do this, one time should be enough. I'm going to be fine. No one will know and I will get Robbie drunk enough that he will think it's a dream.' A slow smile crept across her face, Tori was up to no good.

It was eleven thirty and the party was in full swing. Over seventy drunken teenagers filled Jades four story three winged house. Dad had purposely bought a house that was far enough away from the main road and the nearest neighbor was about a half a mile away so no cops for them tonight. Jade leaned back and inhaled the chaos, Beck was sitting next to her with a big drunk smile on his gorgeous face. It was going to be a profitable night. Everywhere teens in designer outfits dancing and enjoying the big dose of freedom they could get on this Friday night. There were even some college kids here. Jades parties had become notorious for getting out of hand, ie someone always got naked and hook ups were bound to happen. Jade had only locked five rooms upstairs the rest were open for business and no one had to leave till two thirty the next day.

Tori had just finished her karaoke set when Robbie arrived late. It was almost midnight and she was getting tired of pretending to be drunk and hitting on random guys so no one was the wiser when later on that night if she disappeared. Tori caught up with him at the bar by the pool.

"Hey Robbie what took you so long?" Tori asked jumping on his back ruffling his black curls. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders resting her head on his. Robbie laughed and helped her wrap her legs around his waist and then jumped up and down. Robbie was ready to get his drink on.

"Five shotssss and beer for a chaser bartender this boy has to catch up! Right meow!" Tori slurred with her best drunken impression hold up four fingers. The bartender laughed and poured Robbie five shots of vodka and one ice cold beer.

"Hey have you seen Cat?" Robbie asked downing his first shot. Drunk Tori slid of his back with a groan, and the handed him the rest of his shots till he finished them all.

"Robbie I thought you had given that up?" Tori groaned in frustration jumping up on the bar stool in front of him. She crossed her long tanned legs on purpose, so that her jean skirt road up her legs even more. Robbie almost told her he could see her pink panties, almost. The bartender was also enjoying the show.

"Come on Tori I just want to talk to her I really don't think I will ever give up on the thought of me and Cat." Robbie said leaning agents the bar with his hands in his pockets. His face was becoming hot and flushed; the alcohol was working its way through his system. All around them people were talking, dancing and drinking. Tori's focus was completely on Robbie, he had dressed in a simple gray tee and skinny jeans. 'Thank god he left the puppet at home or I don't think I could go through with this.' Then Tori looked down at herself, a couple of bright neon tanks and a jean skirt. The tanks had a built in bra so the pushed up and out her boobs just right. Here she was all smoking hot and Robbie was searching the crowed for the dumb fucking redhead.

"Robbie look at me." Tori said to serious for a drunk person, but Robbie didn't really notice. His hips where starting to shake to the music and he leaned into Tori's personal space eyeing her openly. 'Five more minutes and he's mine' she thought leaning back on the bar pushing out her breast more for him. At first her breath caught because it looked like he was going too openly grope her but then he just reached passed her to get his beer. Something must have shown on her face because he paused before sipping his beer, and raised his eyebrow. Drunken Robbie noticed things. 'Crap'

"You were saying something.. Hottie?" Robbie asked in his so called player voice it made Tori laugh and push him away a little but she kept her hand on his arm.

"I'm going to help a brother out. Come with me I think I know where cat is at the very least I will convince her to dance with you." Tori smiled sweetly at Robbie. He then chugged the rest of his beer and grabbed her in a bear hug pulling her to her toes. Their noses only inches from each other a huge smile plastered to his flushed face. Tori laughed as he spun her around knocking into some people but she didn't care. 'Robbie is holding me' Tori was getting wet. Robbie looked down at her bare feet hovering above the floor.

"Where are your shoes?" He laughed as she pulled him through the crowed into the house. It was midnight and the perfect time to disappear because everyone was too drunk to care.

"In the pool!" Tori laughed stumbling on purpose up the stairs. Flashing Robbie her ass but then pretending to frantically cover herself. Then she continued to pull him up the stairs.

"Tori I saw your butt.." Robbie giggled "You're wearing a pink thong" he added in a whisper. Tori giggled too as they came to the second floor.

"Robbie! Don't tell anyone okay. Oh my god" Tori faked being embarrassed leading him up the second flight. Robbie was starting to slow down and lean on the wall for support.

"Are we climbing a mountain, fuck? Tori what are we doing again." Robbie asked pulling himself up the banister to the third floor. The room Tori wanted was on this floor and in the back of the house so no one would hear anything.

"Remember we are looking for the bathroom?" Tori laughed misdirecting him on purpose. She got him to the room and pushed him inside and locked the door. 'Finally' she thought turning on the light.

"This isn't the bathroom." Robbie laughed diving onto the bed then jumping up and down. He stopped laughing when he noticed Tori still standing by the door. Her long brown hair mussed over her shoulders, her eyes where as bright as the smile on her face. "Your so pretty" Robbie said dropping to his butt on the bed leaning back on his arms just admiring her. He shook his head trying to clear it. 'did I just say that out loud?' Robbie wandered as Tori just laughed.

Tori walked slowly to bed at the same time she undid her jean skirt letting it drop to the floor and stepping out of it. Then she pulled both tanks over her head shaking her hair out over her now naked breast. Bye the time she got to the bed the only thing she was wearing was a thong and a smile. Robbie was finding it hard to breath. He just sat there in shock. Tori climbed up on the bed and then caught his eyes.

"What's wrong Robbie?" She asked as she pushed down the pink thong laughing as she kicked it off into his face. He didn't even blink. Tori took a couple of steps forward until she was standing over him. Her feet were lined up with his hips which meant her pussy was right at eye level.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked not taking his eyes from the pretty bald pussy before him like he was afraid it was going to disappear. Tori practically glowed with desire this was going all according to plan.

"Yes Robbie you're dreaming … oh!" Tori didn't even get to finish what she was saying because Robbie had leaned forward and lightly kissed her wet pussy lips at the same time he ran his hands up her thighs and squeezed her pert tanned ass. Then he layed back on the bed and gaized up at Tori like she was a goddess.

"Well pretty lady what are you waiting for? Sit on my face." He said with the brightest cute smile Tori had ever seen. Who was she to say no? Tori knelt down onto her knees, both on either side of Robbie's head, even before she fully sat back Robbie was going at it. Two of his fingers had spread her apart and his flat tongue was licking her from hole to clit, over and over.

"Mmmm Robbie." Tori groaned reaching up and pinching her brown nipples. Robbie changed it up a few seconds later by latching onto her clit sucking and tonguing it hard, while his two fingers began to work in and out of her wet hole. "Oh what the hell!" She cried out as her hips began to rock on their own he was bringing her off so quick, it was blowing her mind. Tori was well prepared to have to walk him through this but his skill level was just fine. Then Robbie switched it up again this time both of his hands where on her ass grinding her pussy hard against his face, his tongue flicking back and forth inside of her. Tori cried out and fell forward onto her hands clutching the sheets. He rotated the skills a few more times before Tori felt herself break apart.

"OH Fuuuuuck!" She yelled face down in the matrices, her hips bucking. As she was coming down she felt Robbie kissing and sucking her labia lips ever so gently. He gently turned them so Tori was on her back and he was softly kissing the inside of her legs, waiting for her mind to come back to earth. She looked down at him unbelievingly; he just smiled at her and sat up. Tori sat up as well not even bothering to cover up.

"Where did you learn that Robbie Shapiro?" Tori asked leaning forward and kissing him on his wet mouth. Robbie smiled against her lips and pulled her to straddle his lap. 'He is so frisky' Tori laughed and wrapped her arms around him deepening her kiss, she really didn't care about the question she just wanted more of his mouth.

"Northridge girls, they will show you how to do anything for a price." Robbie smiled at Tori's shocked expression; his hands were now caressing her naked back taking a moment every now and then to squeeze her tight ass. Grinding her against him. "I really like this dream. It has been awhile since I have dreamed about you Tori. Yes I think it has even been a couple of years, I wonder why I'm dreaming of you tonight?" Robbie said pausing the kissing to pull off his shirt and Tori helped him undo his jeans.

"Robbie I really want you to shut up and fuck me now." Tori said politely as possible laying down on her back with her hands on her knees. Robbie stared unashamed at her raw beauty. Her long brown hair was draped across the pillow. Tori slowly moved on of her hands down the inside of her thigh to her wet pussy, and spread her lips with two fingers, the same time never breaking eye contact with Robbie. He now had a serious look on his face that Tori had never seen before; Robbie was the kind of guy that was cute when he smiled but borderline hot when he was deadly serious. Even as he was struggling to get out of his tight ass jeans he never once looked away. Tori admired his slim but not defined body, Robbie wasn't ripped but his nice long thick penis made up for it. She smiled down at him as he crawled his way up her body, pausing twice. Once to kiss her cute belly button and second to nuzzle and lick her breast. Tori didn't really have big breast they were a nice b-cup and with the right push up bra they could be a C, Robbie treated them like they were the only breast in the world. Cupping them gently and showering them with tons of soft wet kisses and suckles, Tori loved it.

"Oh your mouth feels so good, kiss me already." Tori said impatiently bringing her hands to his face pulling him on top of her. Tori didn't know it at the time but she had been cold from the room, and when Robbie laid on top of her she was blanketed in his warmth. He kissed her like he was starving and bit at her lips. Soft one moment ruff the next Robbie was hard to predict. He was rubbing his penis on her pussy lips at the same time; Tori could barely keep her hips still. She needed this now.

Tori spread her legs flat on the bed as Robbie rolled his hips from side to side just rubbing. Then he raised himself up on his arms. Tori reached down and guided him to the right place, looking down she watched him slowly slide into her. When his dark black pubes met her bald pussy lips Tori looked up into Robbie's eyes and gasped.

"Robbie, you're so deep.." She said in choked voice. He began slow, in and out, savoring her tightness as it adjusted to his girth. His eyes where so intense that she couldn't look at him. Tori closed her eyes and focused on how he felt so right inside her. 'This is not helping'

"Tori?" Robbie said with a groan as he willed himself to stop.

"Why did you stop?" Tori asked wanting to cry as she dug her nails into his biceps. She started moving her hips, but it wasn't helping. Robbie remained still.

"Look at me" he said in a low serious voice. Tori shook her head no. He lowered himself on top of her wrapping his arms around her, crushing her chest to his. Then he began to suck and lick her neck and collar-bone all the while remaining inside her.

"Don't tell me what to do Robbie." Tori groaned slowly going to crazy with want. She opened her eyes and ran her hands down to Robbie's ass raking her nails up it to get him moving. It worked because his hips jerked and he slammed even deeper into her. The both let out a groan and Robbie couldn't hold back anymore and began thrusting for real.

"Devil woman." Robbie laughed and bit her neck. Tori felt him pick up speed and found her own orgasm approaching. She wrapped her legs around his and tilted her hips even more to mash her clit against his pelvic bone with each thrust.

"Oh.. oh.. yessssss." Tori was groaning as she fell apart, Robbie's pace picked up and he slammed into her five more times. Each time he rotated his hips just a little rubbing her clit more, Tori's orgasm blossomed into more.

"Tori! Uhh" Robbie cried as he came deep inside her, his warmth filling her belly. His hot breath was fanning her neck as he just collapsed on top of her. Tori ran her hands up and down his back playing with the sweat that their fucking had created. Then she felt his arms unwind from around her and his hands came up to her face brushing the hair out of her eyes. Then he brushed his full lips agents hers kissing her too sweetly.

"Northridge girls teach you that too?" Tori asked trying to lighten the mood; Robbie sighed and rolled onto his back taking her with him, never even pulling out. Tori was straddling his hips now looking down at him, realizing Robbie was still hard. 'This nerd is like the energizer bunny'

"No the internet did." He smiled up at her putting his hands on her hips rocking her slowly. Robbie's face was flushed compared to the paleness of his body. Tori liked how her tanned hands look placed on his pale chest for balance as she began to move.

"Robbie I like how your cock feels in my pussy." Tori asked rotating her hips testing out how real Robbie liked dirty talk compared to dream Robbie. She watch his face change from "friendly goof" to "dark mystery" in two seconds. His hands tightened on her hips. 'Bingo'

"I'm fucking your hot juicy pussy Tori. I'm fucking it with my big dick." Robbie said in voice Tori barely recognized. Its true you really don't know someone till you fuck the shit out of them and what you have left is the raw personality that someone has. Not the person you meet in polite society. Tori tighten her pussy using muscles and pulling almost all the way off before slamming back down and then she continued to grind against him.

"Do you like that Robbie?" Tori asked already knowing the answer. His eyes where closed and his head was tilted back. The muscles in his neck were straining. 'He's losing control'

"Do you think about my pussy in school, Robbie? Do you think about fucking this wet snatch when we are sitting with our friends at lunch? Have you ever thought about me sucking you off under that table?" with each question Tori slammed down on him, his hands were now bruising her hips.

"Yes, yessssss, a thousand times yes!" Robbie broke and pushed her off. She landed on her side and Robbie straddled one of her legs while scissoring the other, he placed that leg on his shoulder and slammed into her over and over again. Tori could do nothing but scream as she started cumming, for some reason this position was rubbing his cock head over her g-spot. She clawed at the blankets because she couldn't reach him, Robbie was fucking her like a machine, border lining on painful. Tori had been with five other men before Robbie, a lot for a high school senior and she had never cummed this much in a row, she was losing count and consciousness. Her body was on fire with a thousand fireflies.

"Robbie! Oh GOD!" She screamed into a pillow she had pulled over her face. Robbie reached out and threw the pillow across the room.

"That's right my dick is making you come, say my name Tori. Tell everyone who you love fucking!" Robbie yelled filling her pulsing pussy again with his hot cum.

"Robbie! Uh Robbie! Your cumming in me ohhhh. It's warm, your love is warm." Tori cried rubbing her breast together pinching her nipples. He mind leavening her body.

"My love is yours." He said as watched her pass out.

Yeah so that was longer than i thought it would be. There will be a third and final chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
